wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferane Neheran
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = 727 NE}}Ferane Neheran is an Aes Sedai of the White Ajah. , Ferane Neheran|Ferane}} She is a former sitter and is currently the White Ajah First Reasoner. Appearance and Abilities Ferane is short, around 5'2" tall, plump and stout with a mild, round face and the coppery skin of a Domani . Accordingly with TWoTC she can be considered even dumpy. She has steely black eyes . Her hair is long and black, at times looking like it is in urgent need of brushing . Despite being a White, she has a fierce temper . She can appear vague as a Brown, and often as untidy, but she can catch the slightest crack in the logic of an argument . Despite her appearance and age Ferane could still use the skills she had learned as a Domani girl and many considered remarkable that she could captivate a man's attention when she wished to. Ferane is a bit vain, a fact displayed by the ornamentation in her rooms within the Tower. She has a room on the third level of the White Tower. It has a beautiful view and a balcony shaped like a turret, covered by green vines . Being a Sitter in the Hall for a time and an Ajah Head means that Ferane is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weave. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 21(9). But this is probably a mistake because eight levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Ferane was a too weak Sitter compared to them. She is still strong enough to Travel, but there are many non-Sitters stronger than her. Ferane's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as novice and Accepted which was in total fifteen years, roughly the same as sisters that are around levels 17(5) and 18(6), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. History Ferane is 273 years old, one of the oldest Aes Sedai currently in the White Tower. She was born in the year 727 NE and went to the Tower in 742 NE. After spending nine years as novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 757 NE. She was elected Sitter in the year 981 NE until 992 NE. In fact she stepped down as a Sitter for the White Ajah less than ten years ago and some time later elected as First Reasoner. She resumed her seat in the Hall in 999 NE after the deposition of Siuan Sanche and the Schism. It is considered unusual to return to the Hall so quickly . Ferane has a sturdy, bowlegged Warder . Activities Leading the White Ajah She has remained loyal to the White Tower during the schism . As the other Ajah heads she was caught by surprise about Siuan's deposition and Elaida's election. But they tried to take advantage from the situation. She re-elected herself as a Sitter for the White following the departure of Saroiya Farseen during the White Tower Schism, suggesting that the First Reasoner handpicks the White Sitters. She has strong feelings about beginning negotiations with the Rebel Aes Sedai and is granted her request by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan . Ferane was noted to talk secretly with Jesse Bilal and Suana Dragand . She is furious with Alviarin Freidhen for being stripped from the position of Keeper of the Chronicles and bringing disrepute to the White Ajah. She gave Alviarin a penance for shaming the White Ajah . She is one of Egwene al'Vere's private tutors, and spanks her for being late to one of them . Egwene is serving Ferane when Ferane asks her on how she would have approached the Dragon Reborn. Egwene in turn tries to encourage Ferane to think logically and approach the other Ajahs to try and mend the White Tower cracks that have formed .Ferane respects Egwene . She also thinks Egwene would make a good White, and tells her as much. Egwene punished She is at dinner with Elaida and most of the other Sitters when Elaida begins to taunt Egwene and demands her to stop telling lies about a Seanchan invasion on the White Tower. Egwene refuses and enrages Elaida to the point where she uses the One Power on Egwene, drawing blood and sending her unconscious . It is revealed that Ferane and the rest of the Ajah Heads are behind the Too Young Sitters conspiracy. Unfortunately their plan didn't work and they are forced to throw their support behind a new Amyrlin after Elaida is captured by the Seanchan. They all agree on Egwene . As a Sitter in the Hall Ferane raises Egwene to the Amyrlin Seat some hours after the meeting with the others Ajah Heads . After reunification She attends a meeting Romanda Cassin calls secretely. The Sitters try to hold a secret discussion without Egwene, to find some ways to temper the Amyrlin's power when a declaration of war is called. But Egwene is informed and comes to the reunion. Ferane slowly voted for a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand al'Thor as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army . In that same meeting, Ferane voted in favour of the new rules and procedures in the Hall, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present . During the Last Battle Ferane is present in the Hall tent in Aes Sedai camp when Egwene realizes that Gareth Bryne is under Compulsion . Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai